Reparando las fallas
by Oko99
Summary: Cyborg Noodle no es como cualquier androide... Bueno, ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de ello. Después de Plastic Beach, Gorillaz viven en 212 Wobble Street, Londres y llevan una vida "tranquila" con una disfuncional robot-guitarrista oculta en el sótano. La tranquilidad no va a durar por siempre.
1. Chapter 1

_**"¡He vuelto!...Mencioné en mi perfil que mi segunda banda favorita es Gorillaz...así que...¡espero les guste!" -Oko**_

Cyborg recargaba su energía mediante cables que se conectaban en distintas partes de su cuerpo. En los hombros, toda la espalda, la cabeza, cerca de las sienes y uno en la nuca. Éstos emitían sonidos horribles por la cantidad masiva de energía que transmitían y chisporroteaban con frecuencia. Era mucha la corriente que necesitaba Cyborg para recargarse y el proceso, aún para un robot como ella, le daba cierto grado de dolor. Suena raro decir que un robot _siente_ dolor. Pero no estamos hablando de un robot cualquiera. La electricidad recorría todo su ser hasta que tenía la necesaria para volver a sus funciones. Cuando esto pasaba, sus ojos daban un destello amarillo y comenzaba a parpadear. En ese momento Murdoc la ayudaría a desenchufarse y terminaría apagando todo el equipo. Pero aquel día sucedió de manera un tanto diferente.

Cyborg despertó bruscamente. Estaba de pie, observando los cables en sus brazos que chispeaban lucecitas de color amarillo y anaranjado. Sentía con mucha más claridad la energía que fluía en su cuerpo, tan electrizante, daba cosquillas que dolían en todos sus circuitos. Estuvo quieta un largo rato observándose a sí misma en un espejo roto que había en la habitación. El silencio del lugar era sepulcral, a excepción de murmullos y pasos en la planta de arriba. Se escuchó una risa proviniendo de allí... Era Noodle... La verdadera Noodle. Aquel sonido era como un trueno en sus oídos. Una sensación extraña la invadió, como si fuera un insecto paseándose dentro de su mecanismo, lo cual era muy molesto. Al ver su reflejo pensó en el rostro de Noodle. Tenían el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, la misma cara en general y figura... ¿qué la hacía tan especial? ¿Por que la preferían a ella? ¡Eran exactamente iguales! Es más, ¡Cyborg era mucho mejor! Observó de nuevo los cables viejos. Los miraba con odio; un odio denso, oscuro, aterrador. "Es porque ella no necesita estas cosas" pensó frunciendo el seño. Mirando al espejo de nuevo descubrió algo... Ahora se odiaba a sí misma.

Arrancó los cables de los hombros con mucha fuerza. Después todos los de la espalda jalándolos violentamente. Al arrancar los de la cabeza se llevó varios cabellos azules en sus manos. Los cables quedaron al aire. Por último, el más molesto de todos, el cable de la nuca. Con ambas manos trató de quitárselo. Gruñó mientras jalaba con todas sus fuerzas pero el cable no se desconectaba. Empezó a retorcerse intentando liberarse logrando solamente enredarse más entre los otros cables que estaban al aire. Sus gruñidos se convirtieron en gritos terribles acompañados de pataleo. Ahora trataba de liberarse de los cables que enredaban sus brazos. ¡CRACK! El cable de la nuca había sido desconectado. Cyborg jadeaba con una sonrisa torcida. Su visión comenzó a ponerse borrosa y sentía sus piernas muy pesadas. Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, metálico, envuelta entre los cables. De su cuello emanaron rayos de luz azul pálida. Murdoc entró a la habitación para ver qué sucedía. Su expresión tranquila se mantuvo hasta que vio a Cyborg en el suelo.

-Dulce Satanás ¡CYBORG!, ¡¿Qué carajo has hecho?! ¡Debías esperarme, lo sabes!

Murdoc se arrodilló a un lado de ella. De la nuca de Cyborg emanaba un charco de aceite pegajoso y frío, extendiéndose lentamente hasta mojarle las rodillas a Murdoc. Todos los contactos de su cuerpo estaban dañados y de ellos salían pequeñas chispas. Ella tenía la mirada ida pero llena de rabia.

-Tardaste… dema…siado- dijo con la voz entre cortada casi en un susurro.

-Ésto está de la mierda. Aguanta, te repararé, te dejaré como nueva.

La tomó entre sus brazos mientras con una mano trataba de tapar el agujero de su nuca. Cyborg antes de perder la conciencia observó el rostro de su creador. El color verde de su piel había sido cambiado por un tétrico color amarillo mucho más pálido. Miraba frenético de un lado a otro. No podía escuchar nada de lo que él decía, estaba demasiado débil. Lo último que sintió fue el frío metal de la mesa en la que Murdoc la recostó.


	2. Chapter 2

2%… 5%...26%, 27%, 28%, 35%...69%...89%, 93%, 95%, 99%

Reconoció al tacto la lámina de metal en la que se encontraba recostada. Por un momento no estaba segura si era la mesa o ella misma la que sentía tan fría. _Fría_…esa palabra le sentaba bastante bien. Cyborg tardó en darse cuenta que ya estaba despierta. Miró de un lado a otro girando la cabeza casi en un círculo perfecto. De nuevo, se encontraba sola en la parcialmente oscura habitación. La radio estaba encendida pero en un volumen muy bajo. Pudo percibir un olor penetrante a material oxidado, algo quemado y hierro, combinado con el aroma putrefacto natural impregnado en todas partes. Observó con más detenimiento. Todo el cuarto era un desastre, con utensilios regados por aquí, por allá y hasta donde la vista podía abarcar. Destornilladores, un martillo, llave inglesa, pinzas, tuercas y tornillos regados en todo el suelo, un gato hidráulico, cables, extensiones de corriente, una máquina de coser, una computadora con la pantalla rota y muchas piezas metálicas tan pequeñas que apenas se podían distinguir entre todo aquel desastre plateado y oxidado…faltó mencionar que había un sándwich a medio comer en la mesa a su lado. Pudo recordar lo que había sucedido antes de que perdiera el conocimiento. Llevó su mano a la nuca despacio. Se sorprendió al sentir la piel y el contacto reparado, como si nada le hubiera sucedido. Se levantó con mucha dificultad y chasquidos extraños en todo su cuerpo. Aparentemente no estaba bien terminados los últimos ajustes. Le fue difícil controlar su cuerpo en movimiento. A tropezones comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación, chocando con los muebles y pisoteando todo a su paso.

Sus rodillas hacían un raro sonido al caminar. El corredor estaba totalmente oscuro; con visión nocturna eso no fue problema para ella. Al avanzar escuchó murmullos tenues provenientes de algún lado. Siguió avanzando más. Empezó a escuchar que aquellas voces provenían de la sala al otro lado de la puerta. Pegó su oído metálico para escuchar con mayor claridad.

\- Noodle no lo hagas. Ya tuvimos suficiente de esa máquina loca- la voz estridente de Russel resonaba en todo el hogar haciendo temblar los muebles. Russel aún era demasiado grande para estar dentro de la casa por lo que asomaba su enorme ojo por la ventana.

\- Pues a mí me cae bien…ya sabes, a pesar de su…eh…aterradora mirada- dijo 2-D jugueteando con un cubo Rubik entre sus manos como si fuera una pelota.

\- ¿A caso te pregunté tu opinión estúpido?- respondió Murdoc.

\- No p-pero creí- fue interrumpido por un golpe en su cabeza- ¡Ouch! Okey…

Murdoc se estiró la cara con ambas manos en señal de frustración acompañado de un gruñido.

\- Esto era una linda y pacífica conversación entre la señorita y yo. Pero claro, ustedes, viejas chismosas, tenían que meterse- hizo una pausa y volvió la mirada a la guitarrista que estaba sentada en el sillón anaranjado. - ¿Entonces Noodle, qué dices?

\- No lo sé. ¿De verdad crees que deberías repararla?- respondió la chica después de un silencio un poco largo.

\- ¡Es un maldito chiflado, le patina el coco! Para empezar, no debió conservar los pedazos de esa chatarra andante. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no la aplasté cuando pude? Bueno, aún podría hacerlo...

\- Russ, calma- Noodle se acercó a la ventana y dio unas palmaditas en su gigantesco párpado.

\- Está bien, deja al bebé gigante lloriquear- respondió Murdoc limpiándose los dientes con una uña afilada.

\- A lo que tú llamas "lloriquear" es tener algo de sentido común- intervino Russel- Noodle, viste lo que puede hacer esa cosa. Casi te mata a ti, al chimuelo y a ese imbécil. ¡Es una sanguinaria máquina, nada más!

\- Lo sé Russel. No me olvido ese último día en Plastic Beach.

\- ¿Por qué no te callas y la dejas decidir de una vez? La altura te revolvieron el cerebro, ¿verdad? Te pondré al tanto, Noodle ya no es la pequeña pulga saltarina de la caja de Fed-Ex, ahora tiene...¿qué? ¿24 años? Wow, casi una anciana... creo que ya puede decidir las cosas por su cuenta.

Russel frunció el seño y dio un sonoro gruñido que asustó a 2-D. Se hizo el silencio en la habitación.

\- Bueno…ahora que Noodle volvió estamos completos de nuevo- dijo 2-D en voz tenue cubriendo su cabeza por miedo a otro puñetazo verde.

\- Bien dicho. No necesitamos ninguna imitación barata de nuestra Noodle.

\- Puede ser una máquina de matar sexy experta en armamento y artes marciales que comparte ADN con Noodle, pero "barata", no es. No ha sido nada fácil arreglarla- dijo tronándose los huesos de la espalda y el cuello- Va a ser mucho menos fácil _controlarla_ si Noodle no me da la pequeña pieza clave.

De nuevo otro silencio en la habitación. Murdoc estaba a punto de decir algo pero Noodle se le acercó repentinamente. Removió el cabello que tapaba sus ojos. Su ojo dañado había sanado hace tiempo pero había sido tan impresionante aquella herida que Murdoc tragó saliva al recordarla.

\- ¿Para qué la quieres reparar?- preguntó en tono policial.

\- Sería un desperdicio no hacerlo. Digo, en caso de que un día de estos decidas lanzarte como solista o quieras matarme...Es pura precaución.

\- Trajiste esa cosa aquí a pesar de que todos estuvimos en desacuerdo- refutó, ignorando la respuesta anterior.

\- Nunca les pedí su jodida opinión. Es _mi_ jodido robot. Ahora piénsalo Noods... aunque no me apoyes, encontraré otros métodos para conseguir lo que necesito. Dí que fui gentil y avisé primero- formuló una sonrisa macabra con tinte pervertido.

\- ¿Si te doy lo que necesitas esa cosa va a estar tranquila?

\- Absolutamente.

-¿Prometido?

\- No bebé...sabes que yo no hago esa clase de cosas- respondió señalando con la mirada a Boogieman que se encontraba sentado silenciosamente observándolos a todos.

Noodle suspiró y se giró torno a la mesa del centro de la habitación. Tomó las tijeras que estaban bajo el periódico que recortaba 2-D para hacer muñecos de papel. Cortó un pequeño mechón de su cabello morado. Russel sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación pero no interfirió más. 2-D contemplaba el filo de aquellas tijeras. Murdoc sonrió y extendió su mano para recibir el jugoso mechón lleno de ADN, la pieza clave. Noodle lo cedió pero justo después de ello clavó las tijeras en la pared justo a un lado de la cabeza de Murdoc. Todos estaban pasmados.

\- Ella es peligrosa pero sabes que yo también puedo serlo. Si Cyborg intenta lastimarnos una vez más me aseguraré de no repetir mi error. Le pondré fin a tu juguetito y tú dejarás de jugar al científico loco.

\- Linda, no es la primera vez que me amenazan, tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres intimidar al viejo Muds- hizo una pausa y miró de pies a cabeza a Noodle- Definitivamente ya no eres la pequeña niña de la caja de FedEx.

\- Supongo que no- pasó sus dedos por el contorno del ojo, recordando aquella quemadura. Volvió a colocar su fleco y tomó una chaqueta negra que estaba en el sillón.

\- ¿Vas a algún lado?

\- A la tienda. El refrigerador está vacío y necesito cigarros. ¿Russ, vienes?

\- Bien. Necesito alejarme de este imbécil por un rato.

\- Okey dokey- respondió en tono infantil. Volvió a mirar a Murdoc antes de salir por la puerta principal- No me decepciones... otra vez.

Los gigantescos pasos de Russel estremecieron el vecindario entero hasta que se volvieron un poco más distantes. Murdoc apretó con fuerza el mechón de cabello morado.

\- Hm, eso se ve filoso- pensó 2-D en voz alta al ver las tijeras clavadas en el muro.

\- Qué brillante Stuart-Desclava las tijeras y lo mira con expresión siniestra- ¿Quieres comprobar qué tan filosas están?

\- Eh, no, no lo creo.

Murdoc lanzó las tijeras hacia el peli azul que logró agacharse justo a tiempo antes de ser rebanado.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué fue eso?- exclamó escudándose con un cojín.

Cyborg había escuchado absolutamente todo lo que dijeron durante la discusión. Tenía una mano en el picaporte, lista para abrir la puerta y acabar con Noodle y todo aquel que se le atravesara, pero no pudo hacerlo, por muchas ganas que tuviera de hacerlo... Aún no estaba lista… Furiosa, comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la habitación, ignorando la riña que Murdoc y 2D que se hacía más ruidosa.


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Ya tuvimos suficiente de esa máquina loca"._**

Sintió una pequeña descarga punzante en su nuca que la hizo voltear con expresión enojada hacia su creador. Murdoc se sobresaltó un poco pero después retomó la calma y devolvió la expresión con un poco de malicia. Cyborg gruñó levemente y volvió a mirar la televisión. Transmitían alguna película vieja de zombies, terrible en todos los sentidos.

-Bien Muds, ya casi terminas. Cy, mueve tu pierna y brazo en círculos- ordenó mientras se secaba gotas amarillentas de sudor de su frente.

Cyborg obedeció inexpresivamente. Ya no había sonidos raros mientras hacia su pierna girar; todo su cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado ahora, por fuera y por dentro.

-Très bien mon chéri, ¿ves? No he tardado nada, menos de tres días y ya estás como nueva.

-No me llames "mon chéri"- ella respondió sin apartar la mirada de su película.

-De nada- respondió sorprendido rascándose la cabeza. Se dio vuelta hacia unos cajones en los cuales comenzó a buscar algo- Por aquí, maldita sea, yo lo había guardado aquí... ¡Ajá, aquí!

-Creí que ya habías terminado.

-Es lo último.

-Todos mis sistemas funcionan en el rango adecuado. Tú mismo lo dijiste, estoy como nueva.

-¿Y tus modales?- respondió Murdoc levantando una ceja. Estaba acostumbrado a que Cyborg se le refiriera como a un superior, llamándolo "usted". Cy siguió mirando a la pantalla aunque ya estaban los créditos de la película. Muds se acercó para apagar el televisor. Aún así Cyborg siguió con la mirada fija en el aparato apagado. Murdoc comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Apretó las mejillas de Cy con una sola mano, obligándola a mirarlo. Ambos estuvieron en silencio compartiendo una mirada fija llena de odio. Finalmente el ser verde la soltó gruñendo y hablando entre dientes -Es como hablarle a una licuadora.

Cyborg observó que en la mano derecha de Murdoc había un pequeño trozo de plástico verde parecido a un chip... No, definitivamente era un chip.

-¿Y eso?- señaló Cyborg con el dedo.

-Ah, es la pequeña pieza que falta- respondió escondiendo su mano detrás de la espalda.

-¿Qué es eso y para qué sirve?

-Pues, es para...ya sabes... que no te... no te suceda esto de nuevo...

-¿Re-programación? ¿Formatearas mi base de datos central? - preguntó Cyborg poniéndose de pie fijando la mirada en Murdoc. Éste tragó saliva.

-Vaya, además ahora pareces una hacker de la CIA. Aguarda Cy, qué- no tuvo tiempo de seguir con la oración cuando ya estaba volando por los aires a causa de una patada directa en su estómago. Aterrizó estruendosamente justo a un lado de la ventana.

-¡¿Qué mierda?!-

-¿Tú también lo crees, eh? ¡¿Entonces sí lo soy?!

-¿Qué?- dijo entre aspiraciones de aire.

-Dímelo, ¿fue a propósito? ¡¿Tú me hiciste un monstruo a propósito?!

Murdoc estaba demasiado golpeado y asombrado como para responder algo. Al no obtener respuesta los ojos de la androide se pusieron llorosos.

-Cyborg… tú no puedes…no puedes llorar, eres…

-¿Un monstruo?

-No, no, no era eso lo que-

Cyborg tiró a Murdoc al suelo con un puñetazo en la mejilla. Éste se iba a levantar pero Cyborg lo retuvo en el suelo pateándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Todos me odian y yo los odio a todos, pero mucho más a ti. ¡Tú me hiciste así! ¡Te odio! ¡Repugnante, aliento de mierda, me das asco!

Su cara de maníaca había cambiado a una expresión triste, casi como la expresión de una niña pequeña llorando. Murdoc trataba de asimilar todo lo que había pasado recuperando el aliento. Su estómago le dolía demasiado y podía sentir su cara inflamada. _"Bien Muds, este es el momento perfecto para no decir alguna estupidez" _pensó_._

-Cyborg…lo siento... De verdad lo siento.

Cyborg sintió sus palabras como punzadas. Volvió a patear a Murdoc en el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Las nubes de ira despejaron su mente para llevarla a la siguiente cuestión...No tenía idea de qué hacer. Si Noodle la encontraba en esa situación la haría picadillo sin dudarlo, igualmente Russel... Si se quedaba dentro del sótano nada bueno pasaría. No había otra opción... Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió corriendo. Esperó a que nadie estuviera cerca para que no la vieran salir. Justo cuando rondaba por la casa se escucharon los pasos de alguien aproximándose. Cyborg se apresuró a abrir una ventana de par en par y cuando estaba por saltar al exterior, la voz de 2D la detuvo.

\- ¿Noodle? ¿Qué haces?- vio que "Noodle" no se movía o no daba respuesta alguna. Se aproximó lentamente- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No crees que es más fácil usar la puerta?

2D la tomó de un hombro, provocando que ella se estremeciera y apartara su rostro para que no la reconociera.

\- ¿Cyborg?- preguntó 2D con voz un poco asustada. Cyborg se sobresaltó y como un flash soltó un puñetazo directo en su nariz, dejándolo tirado al peliazul en el suelo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se sintió impotente y torpe. El chico no había hecho nada para molestarla y de todos modos lo había golpeado.

\- Lo-lo siento...-susurró Cyborg antes de saltar por la ventana al exterior, a la calle mojada por la lluvia reciente. Corrió alejándose de la casa, de la cuadra, del vecindario, tratando de escapar de lo que había hecho...Tratando de escapar de ella misma... Iba sin rumbo alguno empujando a todo aquel que se le pusiera en frente, derramando lágrimas de aceite.


End file.
